The present exemplary embodiments relate generally to lighting. They find particular application in conjunction with traffic lamps, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Traffic signals are typically disposed along roads to control the flow of traffic and/or make intersections more visible. Traffic signals may also be employed to provide warning to motorists, such as at railroad crossings. Traffic signals may include one or more traffic lamps, each having one or more light sources, such as LEDs, disposed therein. Typical colors used in traffic lamps include red, yellow and green.
One problem with traditional LED traffic lamps is that they can be difficult to repair when they fail. Namely, traditional LED traffic lamps are generally stateless, whereby log information is generally unavailable. As a result of this, when a traffic lamp fails, there is generally little information to aid one in tracking down the problem for purposes of repairing the traffic lamp. In the worst case scenario, one may need to check all the components of the traffic lamp.
Another problem with traditional traffic lamps is that their root cause of failure can be difficult to diagnosis. Namely, as noted above, traffic lamps are generally stateless. Therefore, when a traffic lamp fails, there is generally little information to aid one in tracking down the cause of the problem. This is especially true for causes that are highly variable, such as temperature.
The present disclosure contemplates new and improved systems and/or methods for remedying this and other problems.